garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Pussycat/Quotes
The following is a list of memorable quotes from Penelope. The Perils of Penelope "Brick, dear? Can I have a bit of your sandwich?" "Gee, you even gave me a pizza with meatball on it!" "That wasn't very nice." "Gosh, half a rotten carrot. You're so "good" to me, Brick." "Goodbye forever! Or maybe longer!" "There's got to be a man in the world for me... There is! Garfield!" "Garfield, I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend." "Garfield is my type of guy, ''He is the apple of my eye,'' In me he has a friend for life, I hope someday to be his wife." "But I like you !" "Beautiful Garfield, you are my man, we have a wonderful wedding to plan, how I adore your lasagna breath..." "I think it's really cute when a man plays hard to get!" "Baby food...Flowers...Meats...Fruit juices... Oh, here we go, boyfriends! HI GARFIELD!" "Don't you like me, Garfield?" "It's alright Garfield. You'll never see me again. Goodbye!" Let go off me! I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" "Brick, don't hurt him!" "Garfield ? Did you mean what you said about me being your girlfriend?" "Everything except anchovies?" The Second Penelope Episode "I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together." "Another Kung-fu creature movie." "It's just a van... GAAAAAAAAARFIELD !" "What do they do if they catch one ?" "Oh Garfield, you saved me! I want you to meet momma." "I'm his date. Tell her Garfield." "You see, as he says, I'm his date and he's going out with me. Come on, Garfield, you take me to the drive-in !" (dull voice) "Anything is fine." "Isn't it romantic, Garfield? Just you and me and the Kung-fu creatures. I'd really like you to meet momma." "Hurry back Garfield! And that's if you come back." (weeping) "I thought that Garfield was something special... And I thought that he thought that I was something special... And I thought that he thought that I thought... Uh, we've been it. I thought... ''(the net falls over her) ''OW !" "Oh, Garfield, you saved me! You're my hero!" "Really, that French cat meant nothing to you?" "Well, since you saved me, we have to meet momma." "Here we are, Momma's Pizzeria". '' ''"Sure. Didn't I ever tell there's where I live?" "Garfield, what's wrong?" The Garfield Musical "He's lazy and rude, He eats all the food, He watches the TV all day. So why is he so dreamy to me? I can't say! When we have a date, He's usually late, And he expects me to pay! So why is he so dreamy to me? I can't say!" "Oh, Garfield hun!" "Let's go someplace that's fun!" "Let's go dancing tonight." "Yeah, I figured you might." "Can we find a new spot?" "Where the music is hot?" "A place trendy or chic?" "Like you do every week..." "I just can't resist." '' "When you sing, I lose control!" "I LOVE YOU GARFIELD!" The Third Penelope Episode "We'll be together forever and ever!" "''But Garfield, dear... I just assumed..." "What does he do? Umm... He sleeps a lot and eats lasagna..." The Guy of Her Dreams "You get used to it when you live in a Italian restaurant." "Other girls have boyfriends, who go out with them. Why do I have to stick with that pasta-inhaling machine?" "Garfield, just play along. Those are my fantasies!" Category:Quotes Category:Garfield and Friends